Her bikin, the beach and one kiss
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Prompt: all the doctors go to the beach and they're all talking about how hot amelia is in her bikini and owen gets jealous and shows everyone that she's his :)


_**So this was so fun to write, I hope you like it.**_

"I really don't get what we are doing here" Maggie said and took her bag out of the car.

"We need this, after the last year, this will be good for all of us" Webber put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her as she turned to look at him.

"It is stupid, and we are all here because you made us" Alex walked pass them with a chair in each of his hand.

"Blame the board" Maggie said.

"Blame the foundation" Arizona corrected and when he saw Jackson she added "you are so buying me a new leg if this one breaks because of the sand".

"You know if I wanted to go to the beach instead of work I would stayed in LA" Amelia hold her big hat, protecting it from the wind "Meredith is lucky to get out of it"

"She is home with three kids with fever" Callie pointed out "am I a bad mother that I wished Sophia would get it too?"

"If so, our daughter has two bad mothers" Arizona laughed.

All the surgeons got settled on the send, some of them where sitting on beach chairs, the other on the send.

Owen put one of the chairs he carried and pointed with his eyes on it to Amelia, when he saw she understood him and sat, he took another chair and sat far away from her in an angle where he could look at her.

Amelia sat back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sun on her skin. She heard someone sitting next to her and she opened he eyes to find April and Jackson sitting on a blanket on her right.

"Are you coming in the water?" April asked as she and Jackson took their cloth and flip flops off.

"Not yet, I want to sit here for a little while before getting wet" Amelia smiled as they run into the water like kids.

She fell asleep and woke up when drops of water hit her face and neck. She opened her eyes to see April and Maggie standing above her and laughing.

"We decided it's time for you to get wet already" Maggie explained smiling.

"Oh did you?" Amelia stood up, the look on her face erased the smiles of their faces "prepare to die".

April and Maggie run back to the water while Amelia was taking her shirt and skirt off. From the side she was being watched by Alex and Arizona and Owen who was sitting behind them.

They watched as she took it off and stayed in her bikini and then followed Maggie and April into the water trying to drown them.

Arizona and Alex watched her and Alex said "wow, Shepherd looks good in that bikini".

"Yes she is" Arizona agreed "but you have a girlfriend so stop looking".

"Stop looking at what?" Callie joined the conversation.

"How good looking shepherd is" Alex answered her and took a bite of the piece of the watermelon he was holding.

"Yeah she is hot" Callie looked again and added "very hot".

"What are the chances that Amelia plays for the other team too?" Arizona asked taking a piece of the watermelon and gave the rest of the box to Callie.

"I never saw her with a guy, did she date anyone since she started working in Seattle?" Callie said.

"Maybe you two should try this theory, I would like to know the results of it obviously" Alex managed escaping from Arizona's slap and Callie's kick, the three laughed but Owen didn't hear what happened next because he stood up, he felt the jealousy running through his veins like ice water. He walked to the water and entered it, he reached the place where Amelia was standing and trying to get all the water of her mouse and nose. Owen put one of his hands around her waist and the other on her cheek. Amelia stopped coughing and looked up at him. Her eyes made the bright sky look pale in comparison. And he kissed her, the kiss was deep and passionate it contained months of denied feelings and then sneaking around and hiding their relationship.

Owen knew she might be mad at him because of what he just d so he planed to get the best out of this situation.

"What was that for?" Amelia asked when they needed to stop because they run out of air, her voice was not higher then a whisper.

"I can't stand it anymore, they kept talking about how hot are you" Owen explained.

"And you disagree with that?" Amelia smirked raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hell no, you know your white bikini is see-through, please don't wear it again, it is too much for them" Owen's hand went lower and then stopped on Amelia's ass.

"I have noticed that" Amelia tried to look innocent, without much success.

"You did it on purpose" Owen smiled and kissed the edge of Amelia's nose "you could always do me a private show so you know… it won't get wasted buying it".

"I think I could do it" Amelia got even closer to Owen, forgetting where they are until April, next to them, made a noise sounded like something between coughing and choking a deer.

Owen and Amelia looked at her, waiting for her to say something, "I am… sorry… sir… I… everyone…umm…" she mumbled.

"Right" they both blushed a little, we will go and get dry" Amelia said with a smile, she took Owen's hand and they got out of the water while everyone laughing.

 ** _Let me know what you think about it, reading your reviews is always makes me so happy and they are so important to me, so thank you._**


End file.
